Search engines are typically designed to search for information stored in a database in response to a user query for particular information. A web search engine searches for information on the World Wide Web (WWW) and FTP servers. Search results are typically presented as a list of results on one or more search engine results pages.
Web search engines typically perform functions such as web crawling, data indexing, and information searching. Web search engines gather information about web pages using a web crawler or spider and store the information in a database. The data in the database is typically indexed based on certain information such as titles, headings, metadata, and other fields. Indexing enables a search engine to efficiently find queried information.
When a user enters a query into a search engine, the search engine typically analyzes its index and, in response, provides a listing of web pages based on certain search criteria defined by the search engine. The resulting list of web pages may or may not be sufficiently relevant to the query entered by the user. Thus, there is a need to ensure that sufficiently relevant search results are provided in response to user queries.